


Like You'd Get Flowers

by Doctoring



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Mystery Bouquet, writersmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring/pseuds/Doctoring
Summary: When Erin finds a bouquet of flowers with no card attached, she goes on a search for the mystery sender.Fic Written for Writer’s Month. Word Prompt: flowers





	Like You'd Get Flowers

Erin was sitting at the kitchen table when she heard a sound at the door. She wasn’t sure if it was a knock or not, since it was only one loud thump, so she took her time getting to the door. She called for her parents and grandad in the process, but apparently everyone else had already left for the day.

“Fine! I’ll just go check myself!” She then mumbled under her breath, “Gotta do everything myself, I ‘spose.”

She opens the door and groans when she realizes that no one is there. But as she shuts it, she sees that there’s a bouquet of flowers laying haphazardly in front of the door, towards the wall on the side.

She steps out and looks around, before determining that the sender had already left. She grins widely and picks up the flowers. Before she can sniff them, she hears someone coming up the walk.

“Hey! Where’d ya get those!?” Michelle asks, quickening her steps.

“I don’t know. Someone just left them here.”

“Someone just left flowers on your step for your?”

Erin shrugs. “Seems that way.”

“Now who in their right mind would leave you flowers?”

Erin scoffs a few times, trying to come up with a retort. “Plenty of people, Michelle. Plenty. I’m just surprised that it doesn’t happen more often.”

Michelle rolls her eyes. “Seriously! Who do you even know?”

Erin starts poking around the bouquet until she finds the plastic card holder, but there’s no card. She holds it up to Michelle, looking bewildered.

Michelle looks just as confused until a wicked grin graces her face. “Oh my god! I bet it was James! I bet he probably either mistook you for a bloke-”

“I do not-”

“Or is trying to use you to appear _not_ gay, like that would ever work.”

“There is no way-”

“He’s at home, taking up space, if you want to go and ask him.”

Erin considers her for a moment before slamming the front door and marching past Michelle.

When she gets to the house, she knocks furiously and persistently until James opens the door.

“Have you gone mad!?” He hisses.

Erin shoves the bouquet in his face and demands, “What is this!?”

He pushes them away with one hand, while slowly shutting the door with the other, to shield himself. “They’re… flowers?”

“SO YOU DID GIVE THEM TO ME!?”

“What are you on?”

“You sent me the flowers!”

“I did not!”

“You just admitted it!”

James pulls the door all the way open and steps into Erin’s space a bit. “I did not admit anything! You asked what they were, and anyone with two functioning eyes can see they’re flowers. And why would I ever-”

“I’m sorry, James, but no.”

“What do you mean-”

“I mean, I’m not a guy,” Erin replies while standing up straighter, sticking out her chest a bit. “I am a _woman_, so I don’t know why you would-”

“I DIDN’T GET YOU THE FLOWERS! AND I’M NOT GAY!”

“Wait, so you-”

“NO!” James replied hastily before going back inside and shutting the door. Michelle goes after him to scold him for being rude.

Erin looks back down at the bouquet and tries to figure out who could have sent her flowers. She goes down the short list of people she knows when she freezes at a certain name.

“It can’t be,” she whispers to herself before running to another familiar house.

Once in Claire’s room, she says, “So, I got these flowers… and…”

“Oh! From who?”

Erin watches Claire carefully before determining that she was legitimately asking and not playing it off, recalling all those times her acting skills were subpar or completely absent.

“So it wasn’t from you?”

“What do you… oh! OH! So you think just because I’m a lesbian that I would get you flowers?”

“Well, I don’t see why you wouldn’t.”

“Because you’re a mess, Erin! A complete mess! And besides, you’re not my type.”

Erin tries and fails at not feeling bad about being rejected.

“Well, who could it be?”

“Are you even sure they were meant for you?” Claire asks carefully.

“Oh my god!”

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant-”

“You’re right! It had to be David Donnely!”

“No… I never said-”

“Gotta go!”

Claire sighed exasperatedly as Erin raced out of the room.

Erin finds David hanging outside of the Wee Shop and begins to approach him. She carefully goes over how to thank him for the flowers and how to say she, too, is interested. When she was within steps of him, holding the bouquet up to her chest, she opens her mouth just to hear the last voice she would except at a moment like this.

“ERIN! WHAT YA DOING WITH MY FLOWERS?”

Erin smiles weakly at David who had noticed her and gave her a confused look. She then takes two steps back as Orla rushes up to her. Orla grabs at the flowers, but Erin snatches them away.

“Give me back my flowers!”

“No, these are mine. David-”

Orla lunges forward and grabs ahold of the top of the bouquet. The girls fight over the flowers, tugging back and forth. Erin sees petals and leaves falling all around them, but she refuses to let Orla have the flowers that David had bought for her.

She shouts at Orla to let go and stop ruining her bouquet, when Orla yells, “THOSE ARE MY DUMPSTER FLOWERS!”

Erin freezes, prompting Orla to tug one last time, prying the flowers from her hands. “What!?”

“I found them in the bin behind the house!”

Erin hears David say “Gross” before leaving.

She screws her eyes shut against the embarrassment until she hears Orla say, “See, look here.”

She opens her eyes to see Orla unzip the top pouch of her overalls and pulling out a small paper card. It was a florist card, the one that was probably attached to the flowers earlier this morning.

Erin snatches the card to find that it was her granddad that had bought the flowers for some lady in the neighborhood.

“Figure mum must have trashed it,” Orla says with a shrug. She presses her face into the few blooms that withstood their fight, and inhales deeply. “You can hardly smell the garbage!”

Erin scoffs and storms off.

End.


End file.
